


puppers and kara danvers

by potstickermaster



Series: catco lifestyle | youtuber series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor plays with puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: "Lena, focus," Kara tells her, but when the CEO looks up at her the reporter is just grinning. Lena pouts at her."How do I do that?" She asks dramatically, and Kara just rolls her eyes playfully.OrLena Luthor Plays With Puppies (While Answering Fan Questions)





	puppers and kara danvers

**Author's Note:**

> idk at this point it's probably ooc but yeah

"Miss Luthor, good morning."

Lena chuckles and shakes her head at the wavy-haired blonde who greeted her just outside the elevator. "Eve, honestly, when will you ever call me by my first name?" She replies with a slight laugh.

Eve grins. "In my defense, I'm not the only one." She gestures behind her. "Besides, you're here on official business. Shall we?"

Lena nods and follows the assistant to the direction of the studios; not that Lena needed guidance anymore, of course. She has been to CatCo far too many times that she has come to know it as her second office. "You _still_ call me that even when I drop by to visit Kara," she mumbles. "We're _friends."_

Eve laughs as she turns to Lena. "It'd be weird for your girlfriend to call you Miss Luthor around here," she muses. "Unless you're into that."

Lena tilts her head and smirks. "A lady does not tell, Miss Teschmacher."

The assistant seems to regret bringing it up as her eyes widen. " _Anyway,"_ she laughs nervously, then points to a familiar door. "We're Studio B today," she says, opening the door for Lena. The raven-haired woman chuckles to herself as she walks into the studio with a murmur of thanks to Eve.

"Look alive, people, Miss Luthor's here," her blonde companion announces, and Lena groans and playfully glares at her. Eve only grins.

"Good morning, Miss Luthor," several voices greet.

Lena purses her lips in displeasure as she crosses her arms. "I'm going to buy CatCo and fire all of you," she mumbles. A familiar laughter makes her look to her left.

"Now that's a threat you don't get to hear every day," Kara says, smile bright and sunny like the rest of her. Lena sighs and accepts the kiss on her cheek that the reporter offers as a strong arm wraps around her waist.

It's not a secret that they are dating, after all; CatCo followers had picked up the way Lena had glanced off-camera when she answered _that_ question on her first video guesting, and Lena wasn't really surprised. She had seen the video and she _wasn't_ subtle. After that, social media just, in her PR team's words, _fucking exploded._ That had been a headache for Quinn and her team, but thankfully, there wasn't any backlash in terms of business aside from a few stockholders who had raised their concerns about the CEO dabbling in such kind of _new media._

Personally, Lena thought it's refreshing—it is very rare that she has the chance to do something as fun. Besides, that was how she met her girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend._ God, the thought still makes her giddy even after all these months.

After the first video had been uploaded Lena gained a few hundred followers, while Kara had acquired practically thousands off of Lena's own—Kara shared so, during their movie night-slash-first date. Even days after the video, Quinn had told her they were still picking up blog posts and tabloid articles speculating about her and Kara. The two did not exactly deny or hide about each other, but they didn't confirm anything either. Mostly, anyway; several accounts had tagged her on screenshots of herself following Kara on Twitter and liking practically her every post on Instagram, which was a blessing in itself if Lena was honest. She had also liked tweets asking her if she was seeing Kara, and Kara did the same—but that had been all.

Until Winn shared a blurry picture of them having brunch at CatCo. He had asked both their permissions, and when Kara had looked to Lena for confirmation, the CEO just shrugged and said yes, not really minding it much—her sexuality isn't a secret, after all. Her nonchalance about it aside, Kara had blushed and grinned so beautifully then, like such a simple act had meant so much to her, and Lena finds satisfaction and happiness take hold of her heart and kisses Kara right there in front of all her colleagues.

At least no one had taken a photo of _that._

James called her almost four weeks later to request for her second guesting.

 _That one_ had been wholly amusing, and even if she was a little used to such kind of tweets already—though she hadn't known they were called _thirst_ tweets—it had been fun, especially seeing Kara squirm. Neither of them officially confirmed or denied it when the articles came out hours after the video was released, but Lena was pretty sure they had practically confirmed all the remaining speculations buzzing about then. She didn't really care much about those, anyway _—_ not when she was at her happiest.

This third video is, apparently, both for a new series and also by popular demand. Lena didn't understand why at first—she was from a STEM company, after all—until Quinn had mentioned that she has the full support of the LGBT+ community now, and Lena is more than willing to give back for such support. Kara had excitedly asked her about the interview this time instead of James, and when Lena finally managed to calm the blonde down, she is told that she is to have yet another interview but this time, with puppies.

"It won't just be a threat next time," Lena warns James and Winn, who both just grin at her. The CEO rolls her eyes at them and curls up to Kara's side. "Tell them I'm serious."

"She's serious," Kara says with a blank face, before grinning and turning to Lena. "You need to see the puppies!" The blonde steps back only to take Lena's hand.

Lena laughs. "You sure you want _me_ to do the interview?" She teases. Kara just grins as she drags her to a tall, young man with dark hair, currently stooped over a large cage.

"Damian! Meet Lena," Kara calls out, and Lena shakes her head fondly. The man, Damian, turns with a wiggling furry canine in his arms. "Lena, this is Damian, from the Best Friends Animal Society."

Lena chuckles before offering her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Damian," she greets. "I'm familiar with Best Friends. L-Corp extends support there."

The man takes her hand to quickly shake it before returning his hold on the puppy. "Pleased to meet you too, Ms. Luthor," he says with a grin. "And please, L-Corp is one of our biggest donors, and I'd like to personally thank you." The brown puppy in his arms barks. "And, ah, this is Morgana," he adds, lifting the dog in his arms. Morgana is a brown shih tzu who doesn't seem fond of being held. "She'll be one of your companions later if she behaves."

Kara giggles beside Lena and the CEO casts her an amused glance. The blonde gently pats Morgana's head, murmuring a greeting, her excitement barely concealed.

Lena smiles at Morgana then scratches behind her ear. "Hey baby," she greets her too. The dog yelps.

"She doesn't bite, does she?" Lena asks with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"No," Damian grins. "Most of the time."

Lena lets out a small sound. "That's reassuring."

"Kara!" A voice calls out behind them, and the three turn to the source. Winn waves and gestures to the front of the set-up they had. Kara turns to Lena and beams.

"We're ready if you are," the reporter says.

Lena just shakes her head at her excitement but it only makes Kara laugh. "Come on."  

They make their way to the front of the studio. Kara tells her to get comfortable, and Lena blinks to adjust her eyes to the lights before sitting on the floor, covered with a blue tarpaulin material that runs up to the wall behind her.

"How are we doing this, this time?" She asks Kara as the blonde gets distracted, choosing to pet the pair of small black puppies Damian has brought up to the front.

"Hm?" Kara hums, then turns to Lena with a sunny grin while her hand remains on one of the two puppies. "Oh! Well, Damian here is going to hand you puppies and I read to you questions you need to answer."

"Sounds easy enough," Lena murmurs. On cue, Damian steps forward to give Lena the two puppies in his arms, making Kara pout.

"You know, you should really start briefing her before dragging her to videos like this," James notes with a chuckle as he comes to stand beside Winn behind one of the three cameras set up.

"What James said," Lena teases, but her focus moves to the two puppies now in her company. They are baby Mastiffs, Damian says. Both of them have collar tags and big floppy ears that Lena couldn't help but coo as she pets them.

"They're simple things," Kara says, "but fine. On the next video, maybe," Kara smirks, and Lena looks up and raises an eyebrow at her—though inside, her heart skips a beat at how attractive Kara looks with happiness in her eyes.

"Just get me my questions, Ms. Danvers," she says, eyebrow still raised, and Kara gapes for a moment before huffing. Lena laughs as Kara tells Winn to start rolling, but he tells her it has been rolling the moment he called them over.

"Anyway," Kara starts as she sits on a chair beside the camera. She holds a piece of paper which Lena guesses is a list of questions. "We got a few questions from your fans—"

"Let me guess, from Twitter," Lena chuckles. One of the puppies crawl over her lap and she coos and pets it behind its ear; the other yelps and starts crawling over her too, as if fighting for Lena's attention. "Don't worry, I'll pet both of you," she tells them with a giggle. "God, look at them," she mumbles. "Are they brothers?" She asks no one in particular as she gives their collars a glance. "You're Swish," she reads one, "and you're Kaboom," she says as she looks at the other. She looks up at the camera and moves to carefully lift them up by raising her legs a bit. "Swish and Kaboom. Look at them," she stage-whispers, a wide grin on her bright red-colored lips.

"Lena."

The CEO looks to Kara with a distracted hum. She lowers the her legs back down and returns to simply petting the puppies. "Sorry, you said something?"

Kara tilts her head, a soft smile on her face that makes Lena blush. "I asked if you were ready."

Lena ducks her head and gives Swish a pat on his belly. "Yes, yes I am."

Kara turns to Damian, who Lena didn't notice is carrying Morgana in his arms. "Give her to her," she grins, and Lena giggles and opens her arms as Damian hands the wiggling shih tzu to her.

"Please don't bite me," Lena tells the puppy, who licks her face. "Okay, I guess we're getting along." Swish and Kaboom start play-fighting with each other, one black puppy rolling off her lap after the other, and Lena glances at them with a smile as she sets Morgana on her lap and scratches behind her ear.

"Okay, first question," Kara starts, and Lena hums in acknowledgement. The blonde chuckles softly. "What do you do on your free time?"

Swish barks beside her, and Lena reaches out to pet him while she keeps her other hand on Morgana's head. "I read," she says with a little giggle when Kaboom nudges her hand from Swish's head so Lena could pet him instead. "Fiction and non-fiction, which comprise mostly of science journals. I, uh, also code. My current project is—" She pauses to laugh when Morgana starts licking her face, and she scrunches her nose to give her a rub on her chin. "Here you go, baby," she coos, then looks back at the camera with a blink. "Sorry, what was I—oh, my current project, um, it's kind of a productivity app which donates money to a selection of charities and foundations for every minute you—" She pauses again as Morgana jumps off her lap to play with Kaboom, who sits to Lena's left and digs on the floor. Swish seems to have wandered off. Lena looks around and finds him peeing on one corner of the studio. Damian picks him up, and Lena giggles at them before looking back at the camera. "Um, for every minute you spend off of your phone. Sorry," she tells the camera. "Bringing these puppies in was a bad idea, their cuteness is so distracting."

Kara mumbles something Lena can't hear, but before she could ask, Damian is putting a fourth puppy down, a brown and gray canine with upright pointy ears. The dog bolts to Lena, right on her lap, and Lena peals with laughter as she takes it in her hands to greet him.

"Hello there, you little cutie," Lena coos, checking the puppy's collar. "Mr. Brown, oh, hello Mr. Brown," she greets. He wags his tail wildly that Lena can't help but giggle, and the addition of a new canine friend makes the three other puppies who have wandered off to tackle Lena to greet their new companion. "Oh my god, puppy stampede, this is so much."

"Lena, focus," Kara tells her, but when the CEO looks up at her the reporter is just grinning. Lena pouts at her.

" _How_ do I do that?" She asks dramatically, and Kara just rolls her eyes playfully.

"Next question," Kara starts, "your biggest pet peeve?"

Lena snorts. "You know this," she says. Swish and Kaboom run around her and Lena giggles at them before turning to the camera. "People who talk while chewing," she says, then glances at Kara. The blonde pokes out her tongue and Lena chuckles. "I don't know why I put up with one who does that, honestly," she  continues with a shrug. Morgana climbs back to her lap, joining Mr. Brown, and bites the lapel of Lena's denim jacket. She gently pries it off her mouth as she baby talks with the puppy.

"Because you love her," Kara says, and Lena looks up at her with a fond smile.

"Yeah," she says softly, their company forgotten, "I kind of do."

Kara beams, then looks down at her paper of questions again. She frowns. "Well, the next question is what your ideal date is."

Lena laughs. Mr. Brown starts nibbling on the button of her jacket, too, and Lena just lets him. Instead, she grins at Kara as she pets the pair of puppies on her lap. "Did you put that question there?"

"Please, I know the way to your heart already," Kara mumbles, and Lena ducks her head as she laughs softly.

"Indeed you do," she says with a smile. She is not afraid of showing her affection like this, not for Kara, and besides, she knows the editors won't include things far too personal in the final output. Not without her and Kara's explicit permissions, anyway. She looks at the camera, a playful grin on her lips. "I consider a date ideal when it's with Kara Danvers," she says in a whisper, then bursts out laughing. It makes Kara huff and Mr. Brown bark, and Lena casts the blonde a teasing glance before kissing the top of the dog's head. Morgana skips off her lap to join Swish and Kaboom playing on the side. "Okay, my ideal date is anything with wine, really. And a great conversation. That's it," she says with a small shrug.

Kara nods slightly at that, but when Lena looks at her, she notices the light blush on her cheeks. It makes her smile in satisfaction. The blonde gives her another question that she doesn't entirely absorb because the running puppies skip over her outstretched legs, and Lena follows them with her gaze and a laugh.

"Look at them," she sighs, "so adorable. Can I adopt all of them?" Mr. Brown barks on her lap as he watches the three puppies run around before he runs off to join them. Lena grins at the camera before turning her attention back to the furry balls of energy. "We’re going to adopt all of them then we're moving to the countryside so they have fields to run on," she says, only to squeal when a black ball rolls to her lap. Swish barks at Morgana, squirms on Lena's lap, before bolting off of her again; the shih tzu chases him, while Mr. Brown runs for a moment after them before stopping on Lena's side. Kaboom sprints to Lena's other side before crawling to her lap, and the CEO coos and pets the two before finally turning to Kara.

The reporter is just watching her with a smile, and Lena flusters at the attention before apologizing softly for the interruption, even so far as eyeing and grinning shyly at James, Winn, and Damian, who are all just smiling at the puppies. She thinks she understands; the puppies are all too adorable, after all, and even the CEO of the biggest company in National City should be forgiven for being too distracted. Kara waves off her apology with a grin and continues with her next questions, and Lena tries to answer properly but she has to pause here and there to laugh at something the puppies did or to pet one or two or all of them.

After answering Kara's last question ("Airplane, train, or car?" The blonde asks, and Lena snorts before answering, "Car, clearly. I hate flying. Which is ridiculous because it's statistically the safest mode of travelling but it is what it is."), Kara tells Lena that the interview is over before quickly muttering _finally._ She gets up to leave the paper of questions on her seat and moves to kneel on the floor, just a bit outside of the camera frame, so she could scoop Morgana in her arms. Lena grins at them.

"You know what?" Lena says, looking down at Kaboom who seemed to enjoy his place on Lena's lap. "I'm going to implement a Bring-Your-Dog to work day just for the puppies."

Kara gasps. "No way." She turns to James. "Can we do that?"

James shrugs. "I can ask?"

" _Please,"_ Kara says, almost whines, and Lena laughs.

"Okay, wait," Lena says as she tries to pull her hand away from Kaboom's biting mouth. "Can I plug something?" She asks Kara, then James. "And if you could just put it at the end." The man nods and says _go ahead._

The raven-haired woman smiles and looks at the camera. "Hey everyone. Best Friends Animal Society is an nonprofit animal welfare organization that runs the largest no-kill animal sanctuary and programs to end the killing in national shelters," she says. "You can support, donate, foster, adopt, or volunteer to make National City a no-kill city. Visit bestfriends.org to learn more." She kisses the top of Kaboom's head, and the puppy starts to lick her face. She giggles. "Honestly, adopt these cuties now, and if your apartment buildings don't allow pets, let me know, I'll personally buy your building and remove that awful rule."

Kara makes a small noise. "Are you serious?"

Lena blinks at her and shrugs. "I mean, not _them,_ I was thinking we'd get them."

Kara's eyes widen and a slow grin graces her lips. "All of them?"

Lena looks up at Damian, who laughs and shrugs, then turns to Winn. "Still rolling, right?"

Winn grins and nods.

"Perfect," Lena says. She looks back at the camera just as Swish and Mr. Brown run behind her, chasing each other. "Sorry, all these cuties are taken now, but there will be other adorable canines _and_ other animals available at the shelters. In my defense, I've fallen in love with all of them before all of you did, so." She grins and shrugs, then turns to Winn and James. "You should probably start the clip with that disclaimer." 

"Oh my god," Kara laughs. "We're going to have _four_ dogs." With Morgana scooped up in her left arm, she walks on her knees to Lena's side and pulls her into a one-armed hug before kissing her on the cheek. "I love you," she whispers with a tender smile, but Swish and Mr. Brown climb all over them, tackling the couple who bursts into giggles at the puppy mini-stampede.

"I love you too," Lena manages to say when she finally meets Kara's eyes, before they get attacked with excitable puppies licking their new parents' faces.

 ...

...

**Author's Note:**

> oh, before i forget, [Best Friends](https://bestfriends.org) is an actual organization you can go help out :)


End file.
